grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Horus Osmonium
Appearance Horus is a tanned male with fair skin. He has snow white hair the is slightly spiky. He is 6'1" with an athletic build and tribal tattoos over his body. He is often seen whering a large white over coat which holds his supplies and weapons. Personality He is usually happy and care-free. He is usually seen with a smile on his face and a pep in his step. He loves to talk but enjoys hearing people talk much more. He likes being in the company of others but can enjoy peaceful times by himself. However, he can get incredibly serious in certain cases. Character Stats Professions Doctor(Rank 4) '''First Aid(Rank 1) '''Horus can solve small injuries like cuts and broken bones. Fighter(Rank 2) SMOKEing Is Bad(Rank 1) Horus drops a smoke bomb that blinds the enemy and fills their lungs with smoke for 1 turn but does not effect Horus as he has grown accustomed to them. The smoke is made from the poison that Horus collects from his birds, adding a slowing effect to it, that, in large doses, can cause cardiac arrest. Combat Horus fights with hooked skinning knives that he can throw or fight with in close combat, though he focuses on throwing. He uses small amounts of poisons as he fights, disabling and paralyzing them, giving him the opportunity to slice them to ribbons with his medical knowledge. Techniques SMOKEing is bad - Horus drops a smoke bomb that blinds the enemy and fills their lungs with smoke for 1 turn but does not affect Horus as he has been dealing with them since introduced to them. The smoke is made from the poison Horus collects from his birds Lowers enemy perception. Oil based. A Little BIRDy Told Me - Horus pulls out a slightly green knife with green sigils and markings covering it that is infused with poison that he collects from his birds. This allows for 1 turn of that deals extra damage but have a slowing effect that causes limbs to lock up. And BOOM Goes the Dynamite - Horus pulls out a enchanted knife that has red glowing markings on it. He throws it and, as it flies, it leaves behind glowing sigils floating in the air behind it. As soon as the knife hits something, it causes a large explosion and the sigils behind it make much smaller explosions. SHOCKing Developments - Horus throws a metal knife with blue lines and circuits running through it.. The blade splits into four shards and spread outwards. The hilt remains in the center and emits an electric charge that spreads to the blade tips when Horus yells a command word. up word here: Four straight lines of electricity extends from the hilt and connect with the blades. When they reach their target they wrap around it in an attempt to capture them and then electrocutes them dealing damage. If they are close to a wall or something of that sort, the blades will stick into the wall and pin them to it. BackSTABber - Horus throws a blade with white sigils on it and as it is in the air it begins to glow. Horus throws the knife wide and off, incredibly off target. Once it passes the enemy, it makes a hard curve and heads for the enemy’s blind spot. Pets Horus breeds large birds called Pito Hawks that produce poison out of their skin and onto their feathers. Often, you will see Horus with one of these birds. They are a dark red with black tips on their feathers and have a 10 foot wingspan. He collects the poison from them often and uses it in combat. Category:Bounty Hunter Category:NPC